Dreaming About You
by Tweety00
Summary: What if Seto and Mokuba had a sister? She's older than Mokuba, but younger than Seto. And after she comes back to Domino City, she finds herself falling for mystery guy, Yami Yugi. How will that change the story?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I got this idea while being awake at 3am in the morning, just like I am every night while my winter holidays. Enjoy, and excuse me for making any mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Seto's P.O.V.<strong>

It was a day just like every other was. Wake up, go to school, go to work, come home late, maybe spent some time with Mokuba, and then go to sleep. And tomorrow all over again. Well, sure as hell, tonight I won't spent any time with Mokuba. It's way too late and he was probably long ago asleep. I enjoyed sight of asleep city passing by as I sat in my limo, waiting to finally get home. After some time, it actually _did _happen. I waited for my driver to open the doors. As he did, I started walking towards my mansion, leaving him to take care of limo. I unlocked and opened big heavy doors, trying so hard to be as quiet as I can, not wanting to wake up Mokuba. After I locked the doors behind me, I started walking towards living room and kitchen, wanting to dinner. I almost fell over something purple as I trapped. As I got back my balance, I looked down at what was lying on the floor. It was a purple suitcase. And around that one were many others. _But who would left… Oh no, she didn't! _I knew only one person in the whole universe that could be _this _messy. And only one person who would be brave enough to leave this mess in _my _living room. But that person was supposed to be in New York. Or Paris. Or London. Or Tokyo. Or anywhere else but here. I wasn't actually sure, she moved a lot. I don't know if she ever stayed anywhere longer than a year. She travelled the whole world about three times, and it was expensive. But I didn't mind it as long as she stayed a hell or two away from this city and Mokuba and me. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister… Well, at least I think I do. The thing is that we are like fire and ice. And she's the fire. She's a big dreamer. _Day _dreamer. She's smart, yes, but while I'm learning and trying to improve myself and run the company, she just party at the night, sleeps until afternoon, goes to shopping, and dreams about her Prince Charming. Yup, Prince Charming. Since she was a little kid she had some dreams about some guy who's face she had never seen, and since then, she's in love with him. She told me that sometimes they talk about some random stuff. Well, at least it was like that before, when we actually talked to each other. Now, I'm not actually sure about her still waiting for Prince Charming. Maybe she even found him. Or something close to it. I mean, I know she dated that K. guy, who's whole name I couldn't remember, for some time when I last time saw her. But I have no idea how thing between them ended. If they broke up, well then I'd be the happiest older brother in the world. Not that I'm some overprotecting brother, but that guy was a trouble. He had no future, but he had tattoos, and was four years older than her. So, she was fourteen and he eighteen. I tried to forbid her to date him, but that was a bad move. She was stubborn and when someone tried to forbid her something, well, she then definitely did it. I remember that fight quite well.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

It was after some tournament in New York. Back in that time, she was living in penthouse in Manhattan. Mokuba was travelling with me, and she decided to invite us for dinner, and to meet her boyfriend. News that she actually had one was shocking. I was thinking of all the things I could say or do to broke them apart as we rode to her apartment. She was only fourteen, for God's sake! The fact that I've let her live on her own with only three bodyguards and travels the world was already hard enough for me. But let's face it, it was easier this way. We've always fighted, since we were children. She was one year younger than me, but we were totally different. We were both intelligent, but as I did everything to run the company good, she did everything she wanted. We finally came in front of her doors, and I knocked. After some time doors swung open, and behind them was a teen girl with straight brown hair and blue eyes. She smiled as she saw us, and so did Mokuba.

-Sis!- He yelled as he runned towards her and hugged her. I just stepped inside.

-Nice to see you too, Seto.- She said sarcastically as she kissed me on the cheek.

-Don't even try, I've heard of yours not so good grades. I think you'll have to pause with shopping until they are only A's.- I said, remembering her principal calling me two days ago.

-_What?!_- She yelled following me into her living room. I stepped in the first, and I almost faded. There, on the white couch , a guy with long black hair and many tattoos, in black gym suit and grey shirt with straps. He had his legs crossed at a little glass table and a beer in his hands.

-C'mon! You crap of a player!- He yelled at the TV. My sister cleared her throat, and the guy looked at us. He cleaned up his chin with his hand, and then held it out for me.-Hey dude! I'm Kol, you gotta be my kitten's bro!- He said, and then looked at Mokuba, who looked almost as disgusted as I.-Hey kid! What's up?- Mokuba faked a smile, and I just glared at my sister. She gave me that 'just-give-him-a-chance' look, and I nodded towards Kol.

-Seto.- I said, and he took a hand, and moved his hand out of my sight.

-Dinner will be ready soon. And, Kol, you could go find some wine.- I glared at her again, not believing my ears. She was fourteen and she has alcohol in her apartment.

-Got it babe! Hey, kid, why don't you come with me?- He asked Mokuba, who looked at me, and I nodded. Finally, we were left alone.

-What the hell is wrong with you?!- I almost yelled at her.

-I know he doesn't look like a good guy, but he is. Really. Just give him a chance, you won't regret it, I promise.- She said.

-I wasn't talking just about your new boyfriend. I was talking about your grades and you skipping classes. This is not you. C'mon, you're smarter than that!- I said. She looked at me, eyes wide open, probably surprised me knowing everything.

-Maybe I'm just tired of being a little perfect girl! Maybe I want to actually try this life and enjoy in it! Maybe I don't want to be like you and to spend my whole life with computers!-She yelled at me. Yes, yelled.

-Life is not destroying your own future for something that will pass!- Now I was yelling at her. She was about to say something, when Kol interrupted us.

-Wow, chill out, you two.- He said.-Dinner is ready.- We all sat at the long glass table, me on one side, my sister on the oher side, and Mokuba and Kol between us. The whole dinner was one big awkward silence. But then her and Mokuba went somewhere, and me and Kol were left alone. Just what I wanted.

-So, Kol, you're on collage?- I asked him.

-Nah, I ended high school and don't see any need for doing anything more.- He said and took a big sip of the wine that I forbidden my sister to drink. She tried to protest, but there was no point.

-So, you like my sister?- I asked him, not even trying to hide how disgusted I was.

-Totally.- He answered.

-You're really cute couple. Too bad you'll break up.- I said, and he glared at me.

-Excuse me?- He raised an eyebrow.

-Well, she never stays anywhere for long. And when she travels, she travels alone. Even if she decides that she wants to bring you with herself to her next destination, I won't allow it, and I'll make her chose between you and being free. We both know what she will choose. But, I'm giving you a chance. Break up with her after me and Mokuba leave tonight, and I'll pay you two millions dollars.- I said and took a sip of my wine. Kol was about to answer me, but someone cut him off.

-How dare you?!- Yelled a familiar voice, and as I turned around, I was faced with angry face of my sister.

-Oh, good. You're here too, so you can hear how amazing and loyal boyfriend you have.- I said sarcastically. I expected her to shout or scream or yell at me, but she just stayed silent for few moments, until she finally spoken.

-Leave. Now.- She said, almost whispering, with tears in her eyes.

-With pleasure. Mokuba.- I said looking at her.

-But…- He started, but I cut him off.

-Now!- I said and he followed me out of our sister's apartment. It hurted me to see her cry, and even worse was knowing that I was the one who's fault it was.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK ENDS<strong>

And that was the very last time we saw her, almost a year ago. I walked towards kitchen, and then a small crashing sound was heard. It resounded trough empty mansion and I was afraid that will wake Mokuba up.

-Can't you at least try and be silent?- I asked as I reached the doorstep. She jumped a little and turned around to face me. She was wearing black leggings, a little bit oversized icy blue t-shirt with a big Mickey Mouse picture on it. Did I mention how childish she was?

-Seto.- She smiled.

-Katherine, I didn't expect to see you.- I smiled back.

* * *

><p>AN So, what do you say? Should I continue? Please, review and tell me :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back with new chapter. Enjoy!  
>P.S. '…'- thinking, "…"- talking<p>

**Seto's P.O.V.  
><strong> 

"Yeah, well, I didn't actually had in mind coming back to this town. But then again, here I am. So, surprise!"- She said and looked at me. She did something, that, I guess was supposed to be a smile, but I've seen her actually smile before, so I knew the difference.

"Where's Kol?"- I asked her, watching as her even supposed-to-be smile fade away. She turned away and opened one of many cupboards, looking like she was looking for something. But I knew her better than that. I knew she was just trying to avoid my look.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him or talked to him since…"-She stopped for few moments, not just with talking, but with even moving. If I didn't know her that well, I would though she has fallen asleep. But I knew she was only trying to find the right words. And by the fact of how much it took her to find those words, there weren't the right words to say what she wanted to say.-"Well, since I found him with his tongue deep in some blonde's throat."- She finally said and turned around to face me. I stayed silent and just glared at her. I expected her to run towards me, hug me and start sobbing and crying. He was her first boyfriend, after all. And I knew her better than anyone. She was used to overreact. She was used to be unbelievably dramatic. But, despite all of my thoughts, she just stayed there, glaring at me. And very next moment she started to giggle. I admit, I was taken back.

"Go right ahead, say it. I know you're dying to do it, so let's just end with it."- She said and then turned around, still looking for God knows what.

"I'm sorry, but I really told you so."- I started giggling along with her. Yes, Seto Kaiba was capable of giggling.

"I know, and what's the worst, you're not the only one. _Everyone_ told me he was a trouble. But do I ever listen? No, of course I don't!"- I giggled again, and she muttered something for herself. But then the realization hit me. Here I was, giggling with Katherine like we were a real family. Not that we weren't, but just… Well, it was awkward. And she still didn't explain why she even was here. The last time I talked to her, which was two days after our fight in New York I gave her a choice- me and Mokuba or Kol. By the fact that we haven't heard for almost a year, you can tell who she choose.

"But that still doesn't explain why you are here. I thought you didn't want to see me. Ever again."- I said and looked at her, now deathly serious.

"Well, things changed… And, I've changed. Plus, I missed home."- She said looking down at her feet.

"I find both of those facts hard to believe. And, don't get me wrong, but this is not your home. House, partly, yes. But home, no. You don't have one. You used to have, but then you wished for freedom, and darling, you know you can't have both. I'm sorry but that's the fact."-I said, and again, I expected some overdramatic reaction from her, but all I've got was a silence.-"And let's not forget Mokuba. You say that you missed home and us, but that's now. What will happen in two weeks? Or months? When you change your mind. When you get bored. You will leave, and don't you remember his reaction last time you left? Do you really want him to go through all of that again?"-After this, she lifted her look, and glared at me. I swear I could see the fire inside those icy eyes.

"How dare you? You know I would never hurt him. Ever."- She said angrily.

"But you've done it before. Who can guarantee you won't do it again? Maybe you think you won't, but we both know the truth. And I'm sorry, but I can't let that happen."- I said, and looked away. I didn't want to kick her out of house or my life. I loved her. And I still do. So much. But what I have said is one hundred present true. She was eleven when she decided that Domino City wasn't enough for her. It was two years after we were adopted and she was ours "father's" favorite child. So he did what she wanted and soon she was off to Tokyo with few nannies and bodyguards. Since then she has spent her life traveling all over the world. And she has never stayed anywhere for more than a year. Usually, she would stay at one place for a month or two, and then move again. She only stayed in New York for any longer. And that was mostly because of Kol. And I've spent way too many nights in Mokuba's bed, listening to his "Why did she have to go? Doesn't she love us?", even I not knowing answers. I just couldn't let that happen again. Not only being afraid of the fact that Mokuba maybe won't get over it this time, but also being afraid that _I _won't get over it.

"Look, I know what I have done to him, to you-"-She started but I felt the urge to cut her off.

"Then you should understand why you can't stay."-I said.

"But I've changed Seto! I really did. I'm tired of traveling. I realized that what I've been looking for all this time is home. And I only have it here."- She said, and I once again looked into her eyes. In them, I've read that she was telling the truth. But for how long will that be truth?

"I don't know… How can I trust you?"- I asked looking at her. It took her a minute or two to answer me, and it was exactly what I thought she will say.

"You can't."- She whispered.-"But I deserve the second chance. Please, Seto."- I looked away. Oh God, I'm going to regret this. I just know I will.

"_Fine! _But if you screw it up this time-"- I was cut off when she run towards me and hugged me. I hugged her back.-"Can we stop with melodramatic reunion now, please? You're destroying my pretty much favorite shirt."- I said, and she started giggling, but backed away. She hit me playfully.

"Oh cut it off! You missed me, admit it!"- She said and I couldn't suppress giggling. I really did. But I wouldn't admit it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."- I lied and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I have troubles believing it."- She giggled, but we both went silence when footsteps were heard. It was a minute or two after and by the sound, whoever was walking trough mansion was near kitchen, and us. I looked at her and read fear in her blue eyes.

"Seto… Is that you? I've heard something…"- We both sighted with relief when sleepy Mokuba, in his green PJ's and with one big mess of a black hair walked into the kitchen. His eyes went wide open and he stopped talking when he saw Katherine.

"Katherine…?"- He asked, not believing his eyes. She nodded, and soon he run into her, almost knocking her down.

"Woah, kiddo, I've missed you too, but am I trying to kill you?"- She said, and I giggled. I know how much Mokuba loves Katherine, and how much he had missed her. He giggled and finally pulled away, but only few inches.

"When did you come back? For how long? Why?..."- He continued asking about five questions at the very same time.

"Ok, one question in one minute."- She said, and Mokuba giggled.

"For how long are you staying?"- He asked with hope in his eyes.

"Oh, trust me, for that long that you will be dying for kicking me out."- Katherine winked at him, and he was about to say something, but yawned instead.- "Ok kid. We'll talk at the morning. Now sleep."- She also yawned.

"But I don't want to go! What if this is all just a dream?"- He said fearfully.

"Trust me, I'll be there when you wake up. Now, _sleep_. The three of us have school tomorrow, remember?"- His eyes widened and he was about to ask something but she showed him to stay silent. After one more hug he started walking towards stairs that have led to bedrooms, but he stopped at the kitchen doorways.

"You promise this is not just a dream?"- He almost whispered.

"Pinky swear. Now, sleep. And I'll check you up, so you better be long asleep when I enter your room."- She winked, he smiled and then disappeared.

"New haircut, huh?"- I asked her after few moments of silence that we were staring at the doorways. It was few moments before that I saw that her hair was wavy and _red_, much different than her straight brown.

"You like it?"- She asked while we walked trough hallway, and I was about to enter my room, next to Mokuba's.

"Not at all."- I said and she smirked.

"Then I'm definitely keeping it."- She winked.-"Good night. It's nice to be home."- She said and was about to check up on Mokuba.

"It's nice having you here."- I mumbled mostly for myself, but then she jumped, and pointed at me. I was confused.

"There! You have said it! You _did _miss me!"- She shouted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."- I tried playing dumb, but I couldn't suppress a smile.

"You said it, there's no going back now!"- She stuck out her tongue at me.

"Goodnight Katherine!"- I said as I closed the doors of my room, but I could still her giggling and enter the Mokuba's room.

"Try better next time kid, and I'll maybe believe it. Now, sleep. Really. Goodnight!"- She said, and I smiled, remembering her always checking up on him when we were kids. And he could never fool her. She always knew when he was faking sleeping.

"Goodnight!"- I heard him yell, as I started falling asleep…

**Katherine's P.O.V.**

I finally entered my own room, across Seto's and Mokuba's. It was my room when I was little, and I slept in it when I was coming here for holidays. It looked just like I left it. Even the sunglasses I forgot two years ago were at the same place where I left them. I was proud of myself. Because of not braking down while talking about Kol. He really did hurt me. But that wasn't important, 'couse I was here, with my brothers, in my home. God, how much I've missed them. But I guess I'll have enough time to make up for not being here, starting from tomorrow morning. Well, actually, today morning. That reminded me, I need some sleep or I won't be able to function at all tomorrow, at my first day at Domino High School. I hate first days. I really do. So, I've changed into my PJ's and slipped in bed, drifting into the world of dreams.

**DREAM**

_I turned around myself, trying to figure out when I was. But what was the point? I was at the same place where I have been since my very first dream I remember. It has always been this… Well, whatever it was. It actually was just some place, surrounded by light. And it would be pretty creepy if I was here on my own. But I've never been alone. __**He **__always was here. I didn't know his name. Nor if he was a real person. But I enjoyed his company._

_"Katherine."- I've heard voice calling my name, so I've turned around and was faced with __**him**__. His hair was in three colors. He was tall… Well, taller than me. And he was wearing something that looked a lot alike Domino High School uniform that I saw Seto wearing. But despite the fact that he was handsome and smart, his eyes were the most beautiful ones I've ever seen. Those violet ones…_

_"I'm here. Will you finally say me your name?"- I asked, remembering that he, for some reason was refusing to tell me his name._

_"Why don't we just talk? Like we always do?"- He asked and smiled. God, I hate him. With that smile he can make me do anything._

_"Fine."- I mumbled acting like I was angry, and he giggled.-"So, what do you want to talk about? Will we finally talk a little more about you?"- I asked, sitting next to him, on something, that I had no idea what It actually was._

_"We'll talk about me next time, I promise. Now, talk, what have you been doing?"- He asked me, and I smiled, placing my head on his shoulder._

_"Nothing much. I'm back to my home town. God, I've missed my brothers so much…"- The talk went on and on. I felt like I was boring, but he insisted on my keeping talking. It was, until the light started to fade away.-"I have to go. Again."- I mumbled sadly, not wanting to go._

_"Don't be sorry, we'll see each other soon."- He kissed my forehead, and then everything faded away. Now I felt only someone shaking me and calling my name._

**END OF THE DREAM**

-"Sis! Sis, wake up!"- I rolled in my bed, as Mokuba kept jumping on it.

-"I'm up! I'm up! What's all shouting about?!"- I said as I rolled my eyes and looked at little digital clock next to my head. It was 6am. What the hell was I doing awake this early?

"You're here! It wasn't just a dream!"- Mokuba shouted, still jumping.

"Just like I told you. Would you now please STOP JUMPING?"- I shouted as I layed back in bed, going back to sleep.

"No sleeping! I've sent him to wake you up. You'll be late for school."- I've heard Seto's voice next to my bed. Ugh! I knew it. Of course he will do something like this. Of course. He knew I was everything but a morning person. I said few words and hit him with few pillows, but gotten up.

_Time skip_

I've sat in kitchen, eating my cereal, when Mokuba walked pass me, going towards doors, followed by Seto.

-"Wait."- I said, and both of them stopped, then turned back to face me.-"You haven't eaten your breakfast. Come back here, I have some cereals already prepared."- I said and they both looked at me like I was crazy.

-"We don't do breakfast."- Said Mokuba, like it was the most normal thing in the whole world.

-"What? Well, that's about to change. Now, breakfast."- I saw them still standing at the same place.

-"Stop with nonsense, we need to go or we will be late. Mine and Mokuba's limos are waiting, yours is waiting for you also, I think."- He said and started walking towards doors again, when I stopped him.

-"Nope. Breakfast first. Then we will all go to school together. In _one _limo. And don't even try to say something."- I said and showed them to kitchen.

_Time pass_

**Seto's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe I'm gonna be late."- I mumbled furious when Mokuba walked out of limo. Yes, we were all going to school in the same limo. So we first needed to drop Mokuba up. Luckily, his school was very near to ours.

"Oh, shut up! Don't you ever get tired from being such Mr. Perfect?"- She said and I felt the urge to protest. Of course I wanted to be the best I can be, but I wasn't perfect.

"Have you ever been late until today?"- She asked.

"No, but-"- She cut me off, with smirk.

"Have you ever threw a party or gone to one? Have you ever gotten in any kind of trouble?"- She asked and I sighted."That sounds so much like Mr. Perfect. But don't worry, your little sister is here now, we're gonna fix it." She winked at me, and I glared at her, which caused her to giggle. Finally, we were in front of our school, with everyone already in their classroom, listening to teacher or sleeping. We both went together, because, unfortunately for me and fortunately for her, our classrooms were next to each other. As she knocked at the door of her classroom, I heard her teacher say something about people in this school not tolerate being late. Yeah, as if. If that was truth Wheeler would be long gone. If they didn't kick him out, they surely won't kick out part of Kaiba family. Letting those thoughts slip away, I knocked and entered my own classroom. Everyone's eyes widened in shock, as I, _Seto Kaiba_, was late. Well, it looks like it's truth what they're saying: There's first time for everything. I just glared at them and went to my seat. After some time teacher continued talking about… Hell, I have no idea and I don't care. You see, just like my annoying little sister, I hate school. But we don't hate it for the same reasons as, for example, the dog Wheeler. We hate it because it's a total waste of our time. We're both far more intelligent than even teachers. Forgetting about that, I got lost in my thoughts…

_Time pass_

**Katherine's P.O.V.**

I rolled my eyes as I buried my head into my hands. Can this be more boring than it already is? Teacher went on and on about Pythagorean's theorem. Who on the Earth doesn't know _that_? I yawned, and a girl next to me glared. I glared back at her, as I said-"Got a problem?"- She just looked away. When I entered the classroom, I needed to introduce myself. And I said only my name. And by the way they all glared at me, I guess no one liked me. It was always like that. They thought about me as the weird new girl. And by the end of the day they would somehow find out my surname and then they would become my so called, best friends. The second day everyone would compete to get my attention and become part of my 'group'. It's funny, because I'm pretty sure I never had any group. Nor friends. Well, not the real ones. The fake ones I had at every corner, literally. It doesn't matter where I am, it's always the same story and twist, same characters, just with different faces. And I have a feeling that Domino City will be even worse, since KaibaCorp _is in _this city. Yeah, well, I can at least enjoy this, at which I don't have to go to cafeteria, or actually talk with anyone. Speaking of which, bell rand and everyone run out of classroom, going towards cafeteria. I just sat there for some time, not knowing what to do. Sure, I could just stay here, but I already got bored… _Seto!_- my mental voice shouted. His classroom is next to mine, and he sure as hell isn't in cafeteria. So I got up and walked out of mine, just to walk in his classroom. I scanned the room with my eyes. It didn't look much different than mine, but there was no him at sight.

"Hey, I think you're in the wrong classroom."- Said someone's voice, and then I saw a little gang sitting at the table to window. There was one girl with brown hair and blue eyes, and three boys- one with brown hair, one with blonde hair and one with hair in three colors. Wow, I already liked this guy. Well, his hair. Not him. Not _like like_, because even if he was sitting I saw how short he was. Don't get me wrong, I don't have anything against short people, I just prefer taller boys… Wait! Why am I even thinking about boys? No, no, no. It won't happen. After break up with Kol, I swore not to fall in love ever again. Wait! Why am I thinking about love? Double wait! Who am I saying 'wait'? Ugh! I hate when this happens! Having chats with myself is so confusing. I feel like going crazy… Well, who knows, maybe I already am. It wouldn't surprise me… I stopped these thoughts when I saw the way they all looked at me, like I was a total retard. I just shook my head, and smiled.

"No, no. I'm just looking for my brother. But it seems he's not here, so, would you mind if I wait for him here?"- I asked with the sweetest smile I could fake. They seemed to buy it and all smiled.

"No, not at all. I'm Tea."- The girl said with so sweet _real _smile. Oh God… I already knew I will hate her.

"Tristan."- Said the guy with brown hair and waved.

"Joey."- Said blonde one, not even looking at me. He had his eyes glued to cards… And then I first time saw it. They were playing Duel Monsters. Oh, this will be funny.

"I'm Yugi."- Said three-colors guy. He looked at me and smiled kindly. Oh God… What have I done in my past life, killed baby rabbits? This was way too much kindest at one place. I just couldn't stand it. Then, he looked back at his cards.

"Play this one."- I said to Joey as I pointed at one of the cards.

"Why would I-"- I started to get annoyed. So, to shout him up I pulled the card at put it at attack mode. He was about to say something, but Yugi cut him off.

"Wow… It looks like you've beaten me."- He said. Joey just blinked few times, and then grinned.

"Oh yeah! Who's the best? Yes, yes! I am!"- He started shouting and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please, you would never win if I didn't help you. Now, will you please shut up and stop humiliating yourself?"- They all looked at me… No, glared. Only Joey was smirking.

"Hot, beautiful, smart, good in Duel Monsters, funny… You're definitely my type of a girl. So, when do I pick you up?"- He asked as he put his hand over my shoulders. Everyone else just smacked their hands against their heads.

"Yeah, well, you're not my type. So move your hand before I chop it."- I glared at him, as he moved his hand. The others giggled.

"Touch her one more time Wheeler and, trust me, you will lose much more than one arm."- Said a cold and arrogant voice behind us, and everyone turned around to see Seto. He stood next to me.

"Him? You're already dating _him_?"- Joey asked and I honestly was disgusted, just like Seto.

"Eeeeewww! No! He's my brother!"- I said and their eyes widened in shock. Again.

"He's you brother?"- Joey asked, now he being disgusted.

"Yeah. And as you can conclude, I got all of funny sides of our family."- I smirked, seeing my brother rolling his eyes.

"And the cuteness."- It looked like blondie wasn't about to listen to me nor Seto. Bad move.

"But I can assure you, we have the same temper."- The room fell into weird silence.

"What are you doing here?"- Seto asked.

"I got bored."- I shrugged.

"You can't just come to me every time you're bored."- Now I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. I gotta go, see you later."- I went back to my classroom, avoiding everyone who tried to speak to me.

_Time skip_

"Wait for me in here!"- Seto told me for about 100th time.

"Seto, I am not a retard! Go and do what you have to and then let's go home, I'm tired!"- I yelled, pushing him out of limo. Mokuba giggled. He was clearly used to this.  
>We waited, and waited, and waited… And then, Mr. 'I-m-not-gonna-be-there-for-too-long-as-if' finally showed up. And he was in bad mood. Guess he didn't get what he wanted. Mu mumbled something for himself and I knew better then to get on his bad side when he's like this. The rest of ride went in silence. Actually, we haven't talked even when we got home. He went straight to <em>KaibaCorp<em> to do some important job. Yeah, I guess I'm gonna have to get used to this.

_Time skip_

I turned off music. I'm sure I heard someone yelling. I followed the voices, not quite sure where I was going. And I ended up in some kind of… Kill me if I know what that is. Anyway, they were those guys from Seto's classroom. And some old guy. He looked bad. I saw Mokuba looking at them too.

"Hey kiddo, what's happening?"- I asked him.

"Seto just battled this old man. Ho won and his prize is Blue Eyes White Dragon. The fourth. And he destroyed it, so it won't be used against him. Oh, and Yugi's about to fight him, because Seto hurt him grandpa."- He told me in one breath, not even moving his glare from our older brother. I could see admiring in Mokuba's eyes. Don't get me wrong, I loved my brother, but I didn't admire him. Not in every situation. And especially in this one. You can't just go around hurting old people. It's not right. I actually felt bad for Yugi. He was doing this for good reasons, but he's just gonna end up hurt. If he has luck. My older brother was the best duelist in the world. Not even I have never ménage to win in the duel with him.  
>For a second, my eyes met Yugi's. Just… It wasn't <em>Yugi <em>anymore. Call me crazy, but this guy was taller, more serious, and much, much hotter.  
>For a moment, I can swear I wasn't there. I clearly saw bright sun on the blue sky. I could feel someone holding my hand and kissing it. Then, I felt those soft lips on mine…<br>And again, I was day dreaming.

"What the hell?"- I mumbled for myself, not believing it was only a day dream. It looked more like… A memory. But it couldn't be. It was only my very, very strong imagination…

**God, so sorry for not updating. I just lost inspiration for some time. Anyway, it won't happen again. I should update my other fanfics soon too. Soo, enjoy :D**


End file.
